A Good Plan
by Stella By Fire
Summary: The scattered thoughts of Faye after session 26.


**A Good Plan**

          It's quiet on the Bebop as Faye stares boredly at the broken tv. Obviously the set isn't on but that didn't matter. She's stuck in a deep thought anyway. If she listens carefully, she can hear Jet snip away at his bonsai trees but it's so faint that she doesn't really concentrate on it at all.

__Damnit. It's so quiet here_._ Damn this tv for being broken. How the hell are we gonna get any new bounty notices if Jet doesn't fix the tv. God, I miss Ed. What I wouldn't give to see Ed flinging her arms and legs wildly around that Tomato of hers. Ein too. That damn pup was cute. Even though he did have more ticks than Spike. Spike… Spike… SPIKE.

His name rings in her head like an alarm that just won't stop.

Spike. He just had to die on us. What's the point of finding out if you're alive or not if you're just gonna die. Damnit. What I wouldn't give to see his lunk-of-junk ship come back to the Bebop again in all its broken down glory. That fuzzy hair too. God I miss calling him fuzzy. Jet hates it when I call him that. But his hair really wasn't "spikey" it's more **fuzzy**. It's green fuzz. But if he ever comes back to us, then damn I'd call him Spike. Wait, come back to us? Damn Faye. Wake up. He's dead. You know that.

She frowns as she slides her hand into her back pocket and takes out a small and neatly wrapped package. Her frown deepens as she quickly jams the package back into her pocket.

Why do I still have that damn bullet? That one last bullet. I wrapped it so damn nice too.

The snipping sounds from the other room can now be heard. Probably because Faye is looking for a sound that will break her thoughts away from Spike. She lays down on the couch and slams her fist onto the broken down radio next to her.

I wonder where I stole this piece of crap. It only picks up five stations. Two out of the five are classical stations, another two are news broadcasts, and the final station plays the worst music. This piece of junk really isn't worth the time stealing.

Nevertheless, she finds that one station which is playing a song that seems better than the other stuff they usually play.

Si j'avais su écouter

quelquefois

Si j'avais fermé ma guele

Et ouvert mes bras

Si j'avais rechauffé

Un peu mon coeur

Je n'serais pas

Si seul ce soir

What the hell is this?!? Damn, I don't understand a lick of French. Sounds sad anyway. Jet's sad. I know he's sad. Poor Jet. I think he actually thought he was gonna grow old with Spike. To sit on rocking chairs and have canes and talk about their past adventures. Losing Spike must've been like losing his arm again. Poor soul. Jet's so damn lovable too. Yes he's lovable. He tries not to be but damnit he is, not like that Spike and that dopey grin of his trying to be Bruce Lee but with bigger hair. I wonder how he kept his head up with all that hair. Jet's definitely more lovable than Spike.

Suddenly, the snipping stops and Faye knows Jet has found something interesting in his bonsai again.

Ne pleure pas sur ton sort

À chaque instant

Ça ne t'apportera

Que des tourments

Uh oh. Jet must think the bonsai looks like Spike again. Well, at least his hair. I really should tell him that none of them look like Spike. More like a fat unicorn with weird pieces sticking out but they really don't resemble Spike at all. Damn Spike. After all those times Jet saved his puny ass, he just has to go and die. I wonder where's the body now. I mean, I figured someone would contact us to go pick up his body. I bet he forgot his "In case I'm dead" emergency card and the authorities have no means to contact us. He must've thought he didn't need it or something. Idiot. Hey, I wonder where we are anyway.

She gets up, pounds on the radio to shut it off, and looks out the window seeing a large red planet go by.

Ah Mars. Mars. Spike. Mars. Hey isn't that his ship that just passed by? Well duh of course not. Well … maybe … maybe someone bought it. No wait. Who would? It's so old. Probably even older than Jet or something. Still … I kinda wish it was his ship. I wonder what we're gonna do now without Spike. It's only me and Jet on the Bebop and I don't even think he has a plan. Or does he? Maybe he's cultivating one right now. Cultivating … is that the right way to use that word? Probably not but who cares. I'm only talking to myself anyway. So what if we don't have a plan. We don't need one. We're cowpeople. Cowpeople don't need plans. Cowpeople don't even need people at times but if Jet and I still have each other and the Bebop, then maybe we're even better than other cowpeople out there. That must be a good sign. Maybe even a good plan. Good. We have a good plan. We…

Suddenly her thoughts are cut short by Jet poking his head into the living room. She didn't even notice Jet had stopped snipping his bonsai trees.

"Hey. Dinner. Just leftovers for tonight." He said with a small smile.

"Leftovers? We have leftovers?" She asked, knitting her brow together.

"Sure do. Specialty. Bell peppers and beef."

"Oh. Sounds … good. I'm coming." And with that Faye is left by herself again. 

Yep. We have a plan. We have bell peppers and beef.

** Song Credit **

Ou Tu N'sais Pas (Or You Don't Know)

Si j'avais su écouter

quelquefois

Si j'avais fermé ma guele

Et ouvert mes bras

Si j'avais rechauffé

Un peu mon coeur

Je n'serais pas

Si seul ce soir

If I had listened

Sometimes

If I had shut my mouth

And opened my arms

If I warmed

My heart up a bit

I wouldn't be alone tonight.

Ne pleure pas sur ton sort

À chaque instant

Ça ne t'apportera

Que des tourments

Don't cry about your destiny

Each moment

That does not bring you

Torment …


End file.
